A love story
by TheNewKid04
Summary: Could you imagine a better relationship between Kagome and Inuyasha?
1. Chapter 1

A love story

Before I start this story, I would just like to say that I lost my YTV channels on my satellite dish due to family problems so I have not been watching Inuyasha at all for about 6 months. So I'm very sorry if some of the stuff I write seriously doesn't make sense (just flame me in that case). So I hope that you enjoy my first story anyways, just be gentle because I'm new.

* * *

Walking out in the woods all alone was Inuyasha. He was waiting for Kagome to come back from the present. They had had another one of their little arguments again. It was already 10:00 pm so everything was dark. There was something about the woods he was walking through which made them seem more joyful at night than in the day. When he got to a clearing, he looked up at the stars, wondering how long Kagome would be gone for this time. Behind him, he heard the bushes moving. He turned around with his hand holding the tip of the Tetsusaiga. Miroku emerged from behind the bush.

-What are you doing here? Can't you see I'm trying to think?

-I'm sorry Inuyasha but we were all worried about you. And, since when to you go think?

-I don't know, every time Kagome leaves.

-She will be back. You don't have to worry.

-What makes you think that I'm worrying about her! Go away you stupid monk.

-Fine, calm down.

Inuyasha watched Miroku leave the clearing and enter the woods.

* * *

''I wonder how Inuyasha is feeling right now'' thought Kagome. ''I hate it when we have those arguments, it feels like they are tearing us apart.'' Kagome was sitting on the bench staring at the sacred tree. Every now and then she would turn towards the cabin with the well wondering if it was time to go back.

* * *

Inuyasha had decided that Kagome was gone for long enough so he decided to jump down the well to go and see her. When he got there, to his surprise, Kagome was standing right in front of him.

-I was just coming to make sure you were alright.

-Ya right, I'll believe it. You came back because you missed me didn't you.

-Umm no umm… like I said before, I was just making sure you were alright.

-Well I'm alright so how about we go back together?

-Sure, I'm hungry.

Kagome jumped down the well holding Inuyasha's hand laughing. When they got to the other era, they both looked up at the stars in amazement. They were sitting on the edge of the well talking about all of the stupid things they've ever done.

-Oh Inuyasha look, a shooting star! Let's make a wish!

-Why would I want to wish on a star?

-Because it could end up coming true!

Inuyasha stared at Kagome as if she was crazy but she was already in the middle of her wish with her eyes closed. ''I wish that Inuyasha would always be this kind and gentle with me even when Kikyo was around.'' thought Kagome. When she opened her eyes she saw a confused Inuyasha staring at her.

-Did you make your wish?

- Of course I did.

Kagome started to laugh. Inuyasha joined in with her. A few moments later, on the edge of the forest in front of them, Kikyo was standing there and watching them.

* * *

Sorry guys got to keep you hanging if I want you to read the next chapter! Till next time! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Misunderstood

''Oh no, Inuyasha might decide to go off with Kikyo and abandon me…'' thought Kagome. She had started to feel really sad because Inuyasha and she had finally started to understand each other and have a good time without fighting. She looked at Inuyasha for a moment with the kind of look in your eyes when you're pleading them to stay. She started to look really desperate when Kikyo started to walk towards them.

-Oh Inuyasha, please come back to me. I was the first one that you ever loved.

-But you're dead! You're just an incarnation! shouted Kagome.

-Well you're from a different era. Why don't you just go back home? You don't belong here!

-Will you two stop arguing already! I shouldn't be falling in love with any of you because you are both different from me! I'm a half demon and Kagome, you're a human from a different era. Kikyo, you don't belong here because you're dead! But, I have gone against what I just said because I love you Kagome, and Kikyo I still have very strong feelings for you. Together you have ruined the best night I ever had and I beg you to leave me alone.

As soon as Kagome heard Inuyasha say those very strong words, she felt relieved but then again as if a piece of her heart was missing. She knew that it wasn't right for her to be with Inuyasha but she was also madly in love with him. Kikyo was shocked and decided that there we're better times to persuade Inuyasha to go back to her. So, Kikyo left the clearing with tears in her eyes. But, only because she refused to let them go in front of Inuyasha. Kagome felt that a good night was ruined and that she needed some mother daughter time to talk to her mom about her love for Inuyasha and how it was impossible.

-Inuyasha, I would like to go back home and please don't come and get me till you are ready for another night like this one. Without the Kikyo interruption that is.

-Kagome wait!

Too late, Kagome had already jumped down the well, her to with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha suddenly felt very lonely.

* * *

Well I'm out of ideas so again, till next time! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Tears and love

-I tell you, you don't know what Kagome's feelings are about do you?

-Will you stop spying on me Miroku!

-You were really close today until Kikyo showed up.

-Well then if you're so smart what should I do next?

Miroku rolled his eyes at a pissed off Inuyasha.

-It's simple, why don't you go talk to Kagome in her own time where Kikyo won't show up unexpectedly.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku for a moment then turned away and sighed. He then looked up at the stars with his own stars in his eyes.

-You miss her don't you?

-Yes, I do.

-You should wait until tomorrow morning when Kagome will be a little calmer.

-I'm going to go take another walk.

Inuyasha walked away with yet again another sigh. Miroku watched him leave shaking his head miserably.

Kagome ran into her mom's arms crying.

-Oh mom, why doesn't my love for Inuyasha feel right? Why does he sometimes care for me and then hate me afterwards? I've realized that our love for each other has become impossible.

-Kagome, love can never be impossible. If you both love each other enough, things can work out.

-Just tonight, I thought that we were going to have our first kiss but, then, Kikyo showed up and she managed to ruin the whole atmosphere we had.

-Kagome, if you give him some time, everything will be ok.

At this moment they were sitting on the bench in front of the sacred tree. Kagome sat in her mother's arms hugging her and letting all her tears out.

Inuyasha had been walking around in circles for hours. Whenever he would reach the well, he would look at it for about 2 minutes and then look away again and continue his walk.'' Why do I have to be so insensitive?'' he wondered. The sun had started to set and Inuyasha started to feel more and more scared. He didn't want to face Kagome and have another argument with her. The reason why is because he felt that they were heartbreaking. Inuyasha decided that the arguments had been going on to much lately. He ran to the well and jumped in…

* * *

I have to go now but I should publish the fourth chapter very soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back together

Inuyasha popped out of the well in a flash. He walked out of the cabin and looked at Kagome's house. Her bedroom light was on. He decided that he was going to sit on the bench in front of the sacred tree for a while. Kagome looked out of her window helplessly staring at the stars. When she accidentally dropped the jewel shards that she was holding in her hands, she spotted Inuyasha. Inuyasha heard the jar fall out of the window and land on the floor outside but didn't move because he didn't want Kagome to see the tears in his eyes. Kagome ran outside as fast as she could. She picked up the jewel shards and walked towards Inuyasha.

-I didn't think that you would come back so fast Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned his head so that he was facing Kagome but didn't say a word. Kagome spotted his wet cheeks and bloodshot eyes from crying. She suddenly felt the urge of needing to cry alongside of Inuyasha. Kagome sat beside Inuyasha with her to tears in her eyes now. Inuyasha held her tightly in his arms.

-Kagome, I don't want to leave from here until you promise me that we will never get into another stupid fight like this again.

-I promise Inuyasha, just as long as Kikyo doesn't hold a bigger spot in your heart than I do.

-And as long that Koga doesn't mean more to you than I do.

-Promise.

They sat together arm in arm watching the stars and staring at the sacred tree. After about an hour, Inuyasha turned around so that he was facing Kagome and kissed her very gently on the cheek. Kagome felt a warm feeling and kissed Inuyasha on the lips. They fell asleep on that very bench and returned to the era in the morning when the sun rised…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my story, I felt like crying when I wrote the last chapter. Please send me reviews about what I should write about next because that was the last chapter! Bye till next time! 


End file.
